


Pillow Talk

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Mentions Brian, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: I hope this fits the bill for something about Arthur chasing after Curt post-movie, and the two of them building something - and, of course, I hope you enjoy this, dear recip.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



“So, I got some sort of lawyer’s letter from Brian,” Curt remarks. He sounds completely casual, as if he were suggesting they take breakfast at a new coffee shop tomorrow, or complaining about the weather. Arthur bolts into a sitting position. For the first time since he arrived, he becomes conscious of the chill in Curt’s flat, and wraps the rumpled blanket around his legs as he looks over at Curt.

“I’m so sorry,” he begins. “I hope you’re not –”

He hesitates. Curt is _smiling,_ of all things. His mouth twists around the post-coital cigarette Arthur has often teased him about, for being too like a cliché from a film – not, come to think of it, that Arthur _wasn’t_ a living, breathing, scrambling romantic movie cliché the night he found Curt’s pin in his beer and leapt from his seat at that bar to chase Curt into an alley, like a queer Holly Golightly, only, without the rain or the pet cat. It’s worked out all right so far, since Curt was good enough to give him a chance, and not assume that he was some sort of crazed stalker. Perhaps Arthur should go easier on clichés.  

“Relax,” Curt says, arching an eyebrow. “It’s okay. I finally called the lawyer from my management company, and she said Brian – _Tommy_ , these days – can’t really do anything to me. Translated into English, I think she meant that he’s full of shit.”

Arthur frowns. “Oh. Well, I didn’t want to make trouble.”

Curt reaches upward, and trails his fingers down Arthur’s side, a gentle, tingling sort of touch. Arthur suppresses a shiver.

“Hey, I _like_ trouble makers and shit disturbers. I’m proud of you. If he wasn’t –” A tightness steals into Curt’s voice “ – you know, still Brian in there somewhere, I wouldn’t have put up with his fake identity BS for so long, like he’s a fucking comic book supervillain.”

Arthur suspects there may be other reasons why Curt has kept Brian’s secrets as long and as well as he has. Brian, or rather Tommy Stone, sells out massive stadium shows in a way Curt hasn’t been able to do for some years. Arthur knows their relative fortunes may change. He hopes they will, if for no other reason than to spite what Brian has become. It’s a decent bet that over-produced, crass commercial bullshit like People Rockin’ People won’t go down in rock history as anything important or influential, as he hopes Curt will, but right now, Brian must have more money to cause trouble with than Curt does. That may have factored into Curt’s decision, sad as it is.

“Let me rephrase that,” Arthur says. “I didn’t mean to make trouble for _you_.”

Curt laughs.

“What I find hilarious is he must think _I_ told you because I’m fucking you,” he goes on.

“He knows about us?”

“His letter – suggests that he does. But it’s how his mind works, too. It’s what he’d do in your shoes.” Curt reaches for Arthur, scrambling to tug him back down onto the bed. “Not that you’re not both smart enough to figure shit out on your own, but if it was Brian, if he could use sex for something instead, to take the easy way out…” He exhales his smoke thoughtfully. “I don’t know if that’s a thing in journalism –”

“It’s _not_. I promise, I have never fucked a source –”

“Except me,” Curt interrupts, baring his teeth in a rather feral grin.

Arthur rolls his eyes. “I never did get to interview you, you know. A _proper_ source – it would be so unethical, and I never had or wanted the opportunity.”

“Hey, if you have to, to get some great scoop or big promotion, I won’t stand in your way. You know I’m cool with being open. And if the guy’s cute enough, bring him here; we can have a threesome.”

“Not likely,” Arthur mutters, picturing the sort of people he tends to meet through work, and giving a rueful laugh.

“Well, you know what I look for – the pout, and the smile…”

“Yeah, don’t hold your breath.”

Arthur lies down on his side and tries to give Curt a quick peck. Instead Curt seizes his arm, holds him for a long moment, and kisses him, sensual and open-mouthed and irresistible. Arthur feels heat stirring in his groin, though he had thought he was exhausted from fucking Curt earlier. He slips his hand downward, beneath the blanket, and runs his fingers over Curt’s cock, which is also hardening.  

“Glad you’re not kicking me out because Brian’s upset with my writing,” Arthur teases.

Curt turns his face away and takes one last puff on his cigarette before ashing it on the night table, then groping for a condom.

“You’d have to do something worse than that for me to kick you out of bed,” he says.

And Arthur imagines he can feel a different kind of warmth spreading through him, something that’s not purely sexual, and that’s certainly no thanks to the cold night, at the thought of Curt braving Brian’s censure just to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fits the bill for something about Arthur chasing after Curt post-movie, and the two of them building something - and, of course, I hope you enjoy this, dear recip.


End file.
